The Vampire and The Dragon
Explination This is a novella(story line) as to how Emaleth and Ryou first meet and the start of the story with how Ryou became part of the Valcore Family. Novella: Emaleth was out for a hunt in the hunting grounds, when she came across something that looks strange far off in the distance. She couldn’t resist but to move a little closer. Once she reached a few steps away from the being it was a male but she couldn’t understand why he had a tail. This is something Emaleth hasn’t seen before and her curiosity made her curious. Her piercing eyes glanced at this man and she noticed that he is badly injured. She instantly knew that he had flown into one of the many spiked trees in their outside borders nearing their Kingdom grounds. She didn’t know what to do but somehow in the strangest ways she took upon pity on the creature. With her might she took each leg into her hands and dragged him through the forest and back up to their Kingdom where she could dress his wounds and nursed him back to health. Emaleth still curious to his being she began to search elsewhere of what type of creature he could be. Later that day after her hunt she went in a tavern to seek one of her old mentor. There on an old dashboard against the wall a memorandum with a picture similar to the beings face. For a moment she ponders on the dashboard reading the words King Ryou Kami Nexus, King of the Nexus Kingdom, “Missing” In bold print. The king was last seen due west of the Venture and Valcore out skirt. Emaleth stayed quiet for a moment and became very intrigued by this. She couldn’t wait any longer for her mentor to arrive. Emaleth was known to be impatient and with information at hand about the creature who is staying at the kingdom, she could not help but to hurry herself back home. With instantaneous speed out the door Emaleth returned to her Kingdom in due time. The King awoke and was startled to see Emaleth grasping the doorway panting silently. The king set his eyes on her for that moment, his heart began to race in rapid speed. He was awestruck and fell in love by her beauty. The king had an excessive love for many women but in his eyes he found Emaleth different. Pale skin, Darkish lips, and very well put together. On the other hand Emaleth wasn’t too easy to get to along with, a very cold heart, impatient, and very defensive towards creatures that she doesn’t care for, after all she is a purebred Vampire. As time passed Emaleth and the king befriended each other while he regains his strength in the meantime. Within the months that had passed over, the king began to feel a little stronger and in good health. The two exchange little words but not enough to break Emaleth’s true nature. The king didn’t want to alarm Emaleth just yet and certainly didn’t want to leave her without knowing her. He decided to delay his injuries just a little longer to see if anything beyond this could unfold into something that could benefit them both in the long run. A strange feeling grew within Emaleth something any vampire could not do or could decipher. Since the time that laps every year since the day of her being reborn she felt sadness through her undead heart that remains cold as ice. Every night the King would arise from his bed. Something he often needs to do every night. It’s a way of him still being true to himself of what he is in his nature. The king didn’t want to unease his new friend so he took an easier route plunging down his window. Regardless of the discrete Emaleth is always one step ahead of him vice versa. One evening while she was out for a hunt Emaleth came into contact with what she would name them “Fur balls” but into terms they were werewolves, enemies to her kind. Without hesitation the King lunged forward to aid her in this battle.Hand in hand on each other’s side. Emaleth was shocked that he had joined her in battle but she did not lose her focus and with her sharp nails and strength she continued to rip apart the “Fur balls” while ryou overwhelming strength with his martial arts skills,harden scales, and lashing tail took out many werewolves. As the time passed they made quick work of the “Fur ball’s” and both found themselves victorious against the wolves each one had be fallen in their hands. Both gave off a smile and the exchanges of their names were given this night. Ever since that night Ryou and Ema begin to progress with each other and although Ryou knew the time is drawing near for him to leave. In all honesty both didn’t want that to happen not now at least. There is still a lot to know between the different worlds they live in. Ryou still has his duties and responsibility to his own family that still waits for his return. Emaleth did not want Ryou to leave she has grown a fond of him, also enjoyed his company, and for the oddest thing that he didn’t mind of her doing is biting his tail. To her the blood of a dragon’s tail tasted divine and gave her a bit more strength than she had when she just drank human blood alone. On one of the full moon night before he leaves for his long journey back home she asked him a very important request. To promise her to visit her from time to time and Ryou fully understood her needs and didn’t reject her proposal. Nature took its course as promised within 3 years when the moon is set in full Ryou returns to Emaleth. Each meeting became more pleasurable than the last. They would condition each other in combat training, as well exchanging knowledge between their own kinds. Surprisingly both were fond of each other and her coldness towards him changed gradually. Each time Ryou returns every three years and after awhile she asked him one more proposal and without any questions he would ask her what her proposal would be. Emaleth knew she could trust him even though her heart that doesn’t beat, she still knew he was the right suitor for this position. Simplicity between the bond of a vampire and a dragon Ema took pride of her new companion which she could not see herself without. Emaleth held tight to Ryou’s arm choosing the words carefully her father’s reign is reaching its peak and her brother Ezra “Judas” Valcore is the next heir in line. Emaleth turned to him with eyes that were never shown before and Ryou remained calm, collected, and he could see the agony within Ema’s eyes but he remained quiet waiting for her to say her proposal. She took a deep breath and spoke but the words it took a while until Ryou understood her perfectly clear. Emaleth asked Ryou to become her guardian/protector at this time for her lineage will undergo into a deep slumber. The request did not come lightly. Once he became a guardian this will allow their bond to be sealed in faith, trust, and with no doubts about the family safety as well with hers. Henceforth the upcoming events the final days are turning dim Ema couldn’t deny her last wish to herself. She asked him to stay with her for the remaining duration until it was time for her to depart. The days are growing shorter by the hour you could tell by the air thickens. Emaleth did not want her days/evenings to bitter. She used her time wisely showing him the surrounding in and out of the Valcore Kingdom as well showing him her favorite place to be when she simply wanted to be alone. A section deep within the border line of the Valcore land a river runs through a secluded area a small cave is hidden just behind a glorious waterfall. Ema stumbled upon this cave long ago hiding from her brothers and sisters of course. After all she was the youngest of them and playing fair wasn’t that much with her siblings. Just a few were over protective of her and the others simply poked at her for fun. The cave would light up by the moonlight and small glowing bugs. It made her feel very special for that Ryou is the first being that ever seen her secluded cave. The night grew faster than both would have thought denying the inevitable the time would soon to come. A little weary and her eyes became a little heavy, her body felt the emotions of pain something she had felt for the longest time and is too very familiar of this impression. A couple blood shed of tears drips down on one eye but none thereafter. Ryou could feel the hurt with her body language, with his own heart. Even though she made it clear she was fine. Ryou took that as an answer but deep down he knew how painful how this is becoming for them both. Time laps while Ema and Ryou stayed in the cave giving each other some type of comfort suddenly she pulled something out of her dress pocket, a gift, a choker with a silver dragon pendant and the crest of the Valcore symbol. She gracefully gave this token to him for him to wear at all times. This piece of jewelry symbolizes their bond for each other. It also will allow her to dream of Ryou and his years roaming the world. Ryou takes it willingly and putting it around his neck. With so much ease of comfort she would then curl up into his lap and let out a soft sigh. She found herself relaxed and very happy. They both lay together while he held her close into his arms. The very thought of not being able to talk to her made it seem surreal but he knew this wasn’t the end of their meeting. The choker that she gave him will make her seem near to his heart, and with this he will only give her the out most desirable dreams. The time had slipped away for a second for both Ema and Ryou it was the hour of time to go. Reaching at the Kingdom keep down in a path way where tombs lay a few inches ahead lays her coffin before she could make her way Ryou instantly take a hold of Ema in an intimate hug and gave her a kiss on her soft lips. Startled by his actions she didn’t know what to do, she pulled away for a second breathing softly then once more she gazed into her protector’s loving eyes, a soft smile form than she drew in once more stealing his kiss. Then with silence she slipped into her coffin and fell into a deep sleep. Ryou gazed upon her and said “I see you and you will see me when the moment is right my love.” than he closed her lid and stood guard as he promised. Category:Novella Category:Emaleth Category:Ryou